


Nottingham

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was at their concert in Nottingham on Tuesday night and I was just thinking and came up with this. Louis didn’t look away from Harry for the first few songs and vice versa. This is just a little one shot, cute story about Louis letting go at a concert and revealing his feelings for Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nottingham

“Lou, you okay?” The voice of Harry snapped me out of my trance that Harry himself had put me in. Getting ready to go onstage for a concert was not the ideal time to be getting…uncomfortable. But Harry just looked divine right now. Skinny jeans, plump lips and fluffy hair, I could stare at him all day.   
“Lou!” Crap I still haven’t said anything.   
“Sorry Harry, yeah I’m okay. Just a bit nervous.” I wasn’t strictly lying, I did still get nervous after all this time.   
“Don’t be silly Louis you’re going to be amazing like normal.” He grinned at me, making my heart beat faster, and gave me a hug…. And kept hugging me.. “You look amazing Lou.” He whispered in my ear before letting go and running off to where we were being called onstage. I stood dazed for a minute before running off after him to get on stage. 

Concerts give me such a buzz. The adrenaline pumps and I just can’t get enough of this feeling. I know I’m lucky, I earn so much money and I get to mess around on stage with my best mates but I know it makes people happy and that’s amazing. 

Anyway back to tonight. I’m fairly certain I haven’t looked away from Harry so far. I should probably, but I really can’t bring myself to do it. He just glows. And his eyes, I could stare into them all day. Especially when he’s staring straight back at me. Why does he look confused? Oh! I should be singing! I should really pay more attention. Right, time to sing again. Oh but he’s still staring at me. Focus Louis! The song ended and I managed to get through it without messing up thank goodness. Sitting down on the stairs I prepared for one of the other boys to talk while I took a breather. I can barely register Zayn talking over the screams so I just sip my water and watch as Harry makes his way over to me. Looking up at him expectantly, I wait to see what he wants but he leans down and puts his mouth close to my ear.   
“You sound amazing. I love your voice in the next one though.” And he was gone again. I wracked my brain for what was next but was saved by seeing the boys get into positions for Little Things. I was singing on auto pilot because all I could think of was Harry. We were standing at the front of the stage singing out when suddenly all the boys turned on me to sing the bridge. That wasn’t unnatural we were always trying to think of other ways to mix things up and mess around. I looked around at them, Niall on his knees, Liam staring at me with fake adoration and Zayn trying to look cool before looking to Harry. He was staring at me lovingly while singing, I can’t deal with this, I’m going to do something stupid. I was fine, until I’m in love with you and I cracked. My lips landed on his before I even knew what I was doing. I heard Niall cheer and Liam laughing but didn’t register it. “Shit.” And then I ran off stage. As I ran off, it occurred to me that I could have passed it off as a joke if I’d just laughed, but I knew that I couldn’t have done that. I took 5 minutes and realised I had to go back on stage. Bracing myself I ran back on full of fake enthusiasm. The boys were doing the tweets to save time for me to come back. 

I joined them and fell right into the laughter and question asking that we’d done so many times I could do without thinking. What wasn’t rehearsed was the hand that slipped into mine as we were doing it. I looked down at the hand and then up at Harry who was grinning. He leant down to whisper to me and my heart stopped.   
“I really hope you meant that kiss or I’m making a right fool of myself.” I couldn’t talk, instead choosing to squeeze his hand tighter. I knew I should be thinking about the consequences of what I’d done but as Harry leant down and kissed the top of my head, the cheers around us were deafening. As Harry’s hand slipped round my waist and pulled me against him and I looked at the others smiling faces, I knew that whatever I’d done could be faced with them and Harry by my side.


End file.
